Winner's Circle
by anime101s
Summary: Submerged in a survival to the fittest situation, what would YOU do? Save yourself, or save your friends? Contains JaneJake and JakeDirk. A death related and slightly smut-sense chapter story. Revolves around the Alpha kids and Lord English. Rated M for death references, some language and possible sexual references.
1. Book 1 Chapter 1

**Greetings everyone! This is my first published fanfic on FF, so Im very excited! This story is based on a roleplay I did on MSPARP with a wonderful young lady whom I met named Monique. Golly she's a sweetie... Anywho, I went on as a Jane, expecting some JanexJake, typical smut. But this was so much more different. She came in as Lord Jake English and this is what happenened! We worked very hard on our first chapter. She's a FABULOUS editor and I am so glad to be working with her. So anywho yes! This is rated M for murder, language, and potential romance. Please enjoy our hard work! 3**

* * *

"What do you want with me..?"

With barred teeth and a pressed chin, Jane Crocker struggled. She couldn't look into his pool ball eyes; afraid that staring into them for too long would put her in a trance. Although the man before her looked just like Jake, that in itself was another reason to keep her eyes averted.

"Why, one less player of course." The lookalike's coarse hands gripped her skin tightly, worn and jagged nails sinking gently into the skin of her throat and hip. Although their bodies at this moment are one in the same, this was definitely not the same, caring feeling that came from Jake's hands when he touched her. With this monster controlling him, almost everything about him was different. "One day you'll all die at my hands. Certainly."

"You disgust me." The young girl struggled under his grip, elevated some inches off of the floor, pressed against the cold wall of her home. "I don't care WHOS body you take. You're still a monster."

"Oh Jane..." He sighed, in the most mocking manner imaginable. "You can't say that to one you love, can you? Calling him a monster even if he changes just a little?"

"Shut up."

"All of you humans are imbeciles. I don't know why I deal with you." With a sigh, Lord Jake English released his grip and Jane fell to the floor, bumping her head on the way down. In this instant her face turned an even brighter red that it ever has been. She knew that in moments, she was about to die.

No, Jane was sure to live. She has to... She has to find her dad, win the game...

Tell Jake-

"Where are my friends?"

"That is not of your concern."

"I said where are they..?!" She struggled through coughs, her face still as pink as before.  
She needed to know where they were. She hadn't heard from Roxy in days, and Dirk. What if this monster was being coy and had already hurt him somehow? At least she knew where Jake was. Right in front of her.  
She believed that the person that she should be concerned about the most right now is Dirk.  
After all, this sadistic time traveling demon controlling Jake just invited himself into your home, attempted to seduce you, then choked you out on your bedroom wall in search of him, the Lord naming him a potential threat to his secret plan. Whatever that may be.

"M-My Lord..." She gulped, mentioning a more formal, addressed name. She did not know entirely who this man was, only having been greeted with his name before.

* * *

"Hello Jane." Jake walked into her house settled on LOCAH, and grinned, the upward curves of his lips as intoxicating as any woman could dream to see.

Surprised that Jake would just show up uninvited, Jane stuttered and flushed red. "H-hi Jake... You look... nice today. N-Nice of you to stop over." Crocker brushed her hair behind her, and tried not to look so easily flustered. They had just been talking over Pesterchum; it's strange that Jake would show up so quickly after.

"Don't compliment me." As quick as the change from white to black, Jake English's face grew dark, like a light switch had just been flipped off. He sternly stepped closer, a finger raised to her.

"S-Sorry...?" Confused, she raises an eyebrow. Is Jake feeling okay?

"Apology accepted." He lowered his hand, and the cheery glow to him grew back in as quickly as it left. No, something was off. Terribly off. So off that it was uneasy to think about.

Jane stepped back as her friend extended his hand, lightly gripping her curvaceous hip, and the other finding its way to be wrapped around her chin. He moved in slowly, his grin seductive and new to her. With Jake's touch and eyes glistening, she couldn't help but turn red all over. It was so new, and she couldn't say no to this. His fingers began to curl more on her hip and chin, pulling her body close to his.  
Jane became flustered; her love interest pressed close to her, her breasts pressed against his rock hard chest.

Sounding only slightly cautionary, Jake questioned. "Does this make you uncomfortable..?"

"J-Jake..."

"Oh, Jane." His grin grew more infectious as he tilted his head, eyes shut for an entwining kiss. Jane felt herself giving into this, eyelids fluttering and cheeks bright red. She made sure to kiss him back, feeling herself slip away into a cool and new wonderland.

Only to be ripped from it seconds later.

Breaking the moment, he laughed, with a coaxing new way of tongue. He sounded old and cruel now. Now that Jake had his mark on the girl, he used his overwhelming strength to move her against the wall, his grip on her chin turning into a choking hold. The hand on her hip was darted behind her, forcing her hands together.

"You truly are pitiful Jane. Did you really assume that Jake would begin to seduce you, without a seconds notice? I hope you do realize that I am not the Jake you know." He spoke with Jake's accent, sounding more aged and wise. Knowledgeable.

"I-I guess not." She stuttered and struggled to talk as her cheeks pressed together; oxygen beginning to escape her lungs with the pressure of this man's hand on her throat. "But I would sure as hell like to know! If you're not Jake, who are you?"

He chuckles. It's strange that she may not have known by the look in his eye, pool balls having replaced the emerald green of Jake's eyes.

"I am Lord Jake English."

* * *

She gulped, mentioning a more formal, addressed name. She did not know entirely who this man was, only having been greeted with his name before. "Lord Jake English"

The man before her visibly shuddered, a smirk formed across his lips. Did that send a tingle down his spine. He was conceited enough, that even the joking matter of someone commenting on his hierarchy made him cringe with satisfaction.

He grinned. "Yes. Continue to call me Lord. For as long as I let you live." He looked below him at the girl, curled up in a ball on the floor, back to the wall. "I may spare you if you join me, Jane."

"Join what, your fan club?"

He couldn't help but let out a laugh directed at her petty efforts to tip the scale. "Aha... Negative. I wish you to serve as bait."

Jane crossed her arms. "Do I look like a fi-"

"Will you silence yourself for just a moment?" Irritated, he raised a finger to her bright and cheery nose. "I need assistance in the murder of Dirk Strider."

"NEVER."

"And why is tha-" Lord Jake English is cut short in his speech, aggravating him further. He puts his anger behind him, remaining cool and collected as he listens to Jane.

"No organism no matter who they wish to claim to be... H-has no right to take the life of someone else. Y-you hear me?" Jane stuttered nervously and rose to her feet, unaware of the pinch of confidence harbored in her. "You hear me? I won't ever kill another person! Not ever!"

"How brave of you!" He laughed, mocking her with a far too cliché villainous laugh. Even if Lord English, the monster controlling Jake's body, was the most destructive villain in their session, he definitely had a sense of humor. "Would you dare to stand up to me?"

Still in a wicked twist of dry humor he pushed her to the floor again with the thrust of his right palm on her chest. As Jane fell to the floor, Lord Jake English stepped on her; to be sure she would not rise once more.

Jane screamed and kicked, struggling against the pressure of his foot weighted on her chest. She cried out, horrified that she may be killed this way.

"I'll make you a deal!" The timid girl yelped, eyes watery and pointed to the floor. Jane was frightened and worried. Pressed beneath his cleated dress shoe, she looked up. With a glimmer of hope, she took some inspiration. Maybe he'll take reason, she thought.

"I'm all ears..." Another smirk formed on his face, he looked down to the seemingly helpless girl pressed under his shoe. What could she have planned?

"Kill me instead."

"Oh, how cliché."

"Please just listen." She raised her voice to the one above her. Speech had become difficult with that of his shoe being pressed harder into her chest; her voice cracking as she gasps for air.

"If you... Kill me, and use me as bait, for whatever your cause may be, but you have to promise one thing. You cannot hurt Jake. Make him the last to die."

Lord English's face grew confused yet amused, as he released Jane from under his foot. "And how would you like me to do that, dearest Jane?"

Jane's realization of reality began to sink in. She hung her head in parched sadness, stepping closer to the evil. With a wary and shaky hand, and without looking up to him she reached in Jake's pocket for his Swiss Army knife. Shakily Jane Crocker slowly pulled it out of his pocket, raising the closed device to his chest.

"Kill me, Lord English. Use me as you will."


	2. Book 1 Chapter 2

**Hi guys! This is Chapter 2! Thanks for reading this, we're working hard to chug this fanfic through! This took so long due to the fact that we added another editor, but it's all worth it! Enjoy :)**

* * *

CH 2

Lord English was almost taken aback by her proposal. With an eyebrow raised and eyes narrowed, he spoke.

"My, MY Miss Crocker. You are offering quite the deal." He said, pulling his hand up to his chin to think, and a grin began to form on his face. "How peopl―" He seized to speak, having heard the blade inside the device flip out.

Jane pressed the knife desperately against his chest, the gleam of the knife caught on her face and in her eyes. She meant it. She had meant what she said.

"Jake―" She stopped herself, from saying the name of the man standing before her. Jane realized this would only make her heart break.

"L-Lord English..." Crocker blurted instead, teeth gritted in nervous fury, averting her eyes from the man before her.. "You still... Ha-haven't agreed... To my... condition."

"Making Jake the last to die?"

"Y-Yes... " Jane flicked her head up, and for the first time, she looked deep into his intoxicating, Technicolor eyes. "L-like I said… Don't hurt…-"

It seemed easy enough to tell him, but the thought caught in her throat. Even though this way, she would be giving Jake a chance to win this inevitable game for all of them if they couldn't, not being there to make it through with him and protect him from this evil was the worst.

"-J-jake.. F-fuck!" In dismay, Jane's hand began to shake and she dropped the knife, blade down into the hardwood floor of her home. Collapsing to her knees, she wrapped her arms around herself, kept her eyes low, and began to sob uncontrollably in front of the body of the man of the boy she loved. She began to show that she was afraid.

"I love him, do you hear me?! D-Don't touch him! You hear me,damnit? Don't you even think about hurting him!" She beganto panic; her heart raced as tears streamed from her icy blue eyes.

"Jane..!" Lord English was caught stunned. Jane had expressed so much bravery before, even if he made play of it. It was impressive. He kneeled down beside her, cleats scraped carelessly into the hardwood floor beside her.

She took his toned face in her hands and drew it near hers as her breasts were pushed harshly into his body.

"JAKE! Oh, Jake, are you in there?" She screamed and cooed, trying to wake this boy to save herself. Tears continued to bleed down her face, forming stained grey lines from her light mascara.

"I-I don't have TIME for this!" Flustered by his sudden generous actions, he pushed Jane off, putting her at her usual spot on the floor, back against the rough crowning.

Jane cried out as her back slammed loudly against the wall. Lord English shifted awkwardly, having felt almost apologetic. He began to look concerned. He wasn't sure why he was feeling for this girl. In an attempt to console Jane, he knelt down beside her again and swiftly grabbed the pocket knife, wedging it out from between the floorboards. Keeping the open knife in hand, he wrapped his arms around Jane, lightly embracing her.

"Jake?" Was it happening? Did she get Jake back? She smiled with tears on either cheek, and looked at him, directly in his sight. "Jake, look at me. I love you Jake..."

"Jane, I..." He smiled more delicately. Jake was trying to wake up; to come back. His accent grew stronger, but his eyes were still flashing maniacally. He took one of Jane's hands in one of his own, keeping the other with the knife in it behind Jane.

His touch was still cold, so much colder than Jake's. He almost felt like death, but Jane relaxed into it, the gesture's comfort more important than the temperature of his skin.

With his other hand, he gently tapped the blade of the knife to her back, which caused Jane to jolt a little with surprise. She relaxed into it, assuming it was just his hand. Was it his hand?

"Jake…?"

He chuckled and pressed the dull side of the blade a little more harshly into her back.

In shock and gloom, she shifted her eyes down as her face lost its color. It was his knife. The knife Jane offered him to kill her with; the same knife she dropped on the floor, leaving it unguarded. It was entwined in his palm, blade up. The Lord still had some grip on Jake. He wasn't awake yet.

"Janey... Run." He said, Jake still trying to come back, his accent having left him. But before she could even move, Lord English flashed back with one more coaxing and villainous laugh. And with this laugh, he did what Jane had wanted him to do. He pulled Jane toward himself, flipped the blade of the knife to point at her back and grinned as it slid quickly into her skin, with the pressure he had put upon the knife the whole maneuver took only a second.

Jane gasped for air as a cool sensation wriggled her spinal cord, but first at the small of her back. It soon turned into a bloodcurdling scream as the pain set in. Unable to keep straight, Crocker leaned into Jake's body.

"J-Jaa.." She stuttered, beginning to feel light headed. At this instant, she knew that she was going to die.

Jane was stabbed.

With that of the scream that Jane let out, Jake woke up to feel the demon leave his body. He was startled as he came to his conscious, and felt Jane leaning into his shoulder, oozing red velvet pints by the second. She coughed and struggled for a few last breaths as she felt Jake's body warm up. He was back. He can help her now.

"J-Jane! Fucking Christ! Can you hear me? Jane!" Jake was startled, looking to Jane's back to see her crisp white shirt stain with red.


End file.
